This invention relates to an adapter which enables a battery pack designed for use with a particular brand of video camera to be used on other brands of video cameras.
Video cameras generally are powdered by an attachable/detachable rechargeable battery pack. Among the common brands of video cameras, however, the design and mounting arrangements of the respective battery packs are somewhat different in their configuration and layout. Accordingly, it is not generally possible to use a battery pack which is specifically designed for use with one such brand of video camera on any of the other brands.
For example, among the more common brands of video cameras, the SONY, Panasonic, JVC, RICOH, Hitachi and Canon brands all have different design battery packs and mounting fixtures for attaching same to the respective cameras.
FIG. 1 shows a SONY brand video camera and battery pack combination. The video camera A has a rear seating surface for the battery pack B with two projecting electrically conducting pins A1 near the bottom of the mounting surface. Adjacent the pins A1 is a spring latch A2. At the top of the mounting surface is a projecting channel with end flanges A3 and a similar channel is provided along the bottom edge. The lens system A5 of the camera is located on the left-hand side along with a depressible button A4 for operating the latch A2.
On the front surface of the battery case B are electrically conducting terminal leaves or receivers B1 to receive the pins A1 and an adjacent notch B2 for the latch A2. Recesses B3 are provided along the top and bottom edges of the battery pack to receive the attachment flanges A3.
In use, the battery pack clips onto the back of the video camera with the various illustrated elements A1-A3 and B1-B3 in register so as to retain camera and battery case in connection. Release of the battery case is effected by depressing the button A4, thereby drawing the latch A2 from the notch B2 and allowing the battery case to slide out of engagement with the flanges A3.
FIG. 2 shows a Panasonic brand of video camera C and a corresponding battery pack D.
The rear mounting surface of the video camera, in this case, has projecting electrically conducting pins C1, a spring latch C2 controlled by a depressible button C4 and upper and lower flanges C3 for attachment of the battery pack.
The battery pack has recessed terminal leaves or receivers D1 to receive the pins C1, a notch D2 for the latch D2 and recesses D3 for receiving the flanges C3. The battery pack D attaches to the camera C in similar fashion to the attachment of the SONY pack to the corresponding camera but it is evident that the location and general disposition of the various pins latches and flanges are different for the respective cameras. Also, it will be seen that the lens system C5 of the Panasonic camera is on the right-hand of the camera in contrast to the lens system of the SONY camera.
FIG. 3 shows a Hitachi brand video camera E and corresponding battery pack F. Again, the camera has a back mounting surface for the battery pack with electrically conducting terminals E2 in one of the attachment flanges E1 at the top of the mounting surface and a spring latch E3 operated by a button E5. The battery pack has electrically conducting terminal F2 to connect with the terminals E2 and recesses F1 for the flanges E1. A notch F3 is provided to receive the latch E3. The Hitachi camera has its lens system E4 on the left-hand side.
The battery pack F attaches to the video camera E in like manner to those previously described, but again, the orientation and disposition of the various attachment elements and the like is different.
FIG. 4 shows a Canon brand video camera G and corresponding battery pack H. The mounting surface of the camera, in this case, has a peripheral surround G1 and electrically conducting terminals G2 on the base. A spring latch G4 is provided at the top of the mounting surface operated by a depressible button G6.
The battery pack has a notch H2 for the latch, electrically conducting terminal receivers H1 at the bottom and recesses H3 to fit projecting portions G3 of the camera surround. The lens system of the Canon camera is located at the top.
Again, the battery pack attaches and detaches in like manner to the previous arrangements but it is evident that the various components are differently positioned.
It is evident from the above that the individual battery packs each designed for a particular brand of camera because of the different disposition of the various cooperating elements, cannot be used on another brand of camera. Another problem which arises is that the various brands of battery packs are not necessarily usable with the same battery charger. Accordingly, when purchasing a battery charger, a user must ensure that he has a type suitable for the particular battery pack which it is intended to be used.